The Spanish Mayor in Manila
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: it's the story of the Spanish Brawler who poses the acting mayor in Manila to find the jeweler's box that was thrown in the sea. This is the my first adventure fic...
1. Prologue

Hello guys, ArchRose is here and this story is a lot of mix of history and present times just like in Rizal Course. Get ready, Miguel fans this is my first Miguel fic.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Miguel Caballero Rojo in this fic and other people in Manila and the government officials are all part of my OC's will appear.

**Spanish Mayor in Manila**

_Prologue_

_Long time ago, __Simoun, a rich jeweler sporting a beard and blue-tinted glasses, and a confidant of the Captain-General. Abandoning his idealism, he becomes a cynical saboteur, the titular __filibustero__, seeking revenge against the system responsible for his misfortunes by plotting a revolution. Simoun insinuates himself into Manila high society and influences every decision of the Captain-General to mismanage the country's affairs so that a revolution will break out. His revenge is to kill everyone using pomegranate-styled lamp during inside the wedding reception of Paulita Gomez and Juanito Pelaez at the former home of the late Captain Tiago. However, his plan backfires, as people begin to panic, the lamp flickers. Father Irene tries to turn the wick up when Isagani, due to his undying love for Paulita, bursts in the room and throws the lamp into the river, sabotaging Simoun's plans. He escapes by diving into the river as guards chase after him. He later regrets his impulsive action because he had contradicted his own belief that he loved his nation more than Paulita and that the explosion and revolution could have fulfilled his ideals for Filipino society. _

_Simoun unmasks as the perpetrator and becomes a fugitive getting pursued by Guardia Civil Soldiers and took refuge at Padre Florentino's home. Simoun takes poison in order for him not to be captured alive by the authorities. Before he dies, he reveals his real identity to Father Florentino while they exchange thoughts about the failure of his revolution and why God forsook him. Father Florentino opines that God did not forsake him and that his plans were not for the greater good but for personal gain. Simoun, finally accepting Father Florentino's explanation, squeezes his hand and dies. Father Florentino then takes Simoun's remaining jewels and throws them into the sea, hoping that they would not be used by the greedy, and that when the time came that it would be used for the greater good, when the nation would be finally deserving liberty for themselves, the sea would reveal the treasures. _

At the present day in Madrid the capital of Spain, a man with no real discipline beats up the guys who make all the rants against him. He is really known as the "Spanish Brawler" and also a matador who is a bullfighter revealing to be Miguel Caballero Rojo and he was found by the government officials.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Miguel asked the government officials and one of them answered.

"We came here to look for you. I know that you were the ones hope?"

"Oh… you want me to get in with you, people. Oh come on…"

"We don't mean to hesitate on you. We came here just in time to find you. Mr. Rojo."

"Oh, you mean you people to find me here."

"We'll talk about this later now come with us…"

And so Miguel joined with the government officials and he thinks that this for his dead sister just to help these officials and this is the beginning of his adventure of the lifetime.


	2. The First Tasks and Encounters

**A/N: **take note, the Spanish brawler is going to the Philippines for a task. Here is my first chapter.

_Chapter 1_

At central of Manila Bay, a boat that carries a strange box while putting on the ground. When they opened the box, it is reveal that box inside was a pile of jewels revealing to be a jeweler's box.

"At last we finally found the jeweler's box."

"As you can see this box is mine…" A strange figure appears and kills the boatmen. Then, he got the jeweler's box. "So this is a jeweler's box that Padre Florentino thrown. Simoun, I'm going to revenge to who did this to you."

Arriving at the Philippines, Miguel was shocked seeing the all the Filipinos were just like his deceased sister's skin. Then they arrived at the city hall of the capital, he meets Spence Lozada who is the vice mayor.

"Welcome to the Philippines, Mr. Rojo. I was quite impressed." Spence greets the Spanish Brawler who is confused.

"So this is the Philippines, Great, it seems like it is just like in my place." Miguel added. "So, who are you anyway?"

"My name is Spence Lozada, I'm the vice mayor in this capital. Our current mayor was ill by an incurable disease. We just want you to be here as an acting mayor."

"Haha… you want me as a politician… Hey! I'm not good on this." Miguel laughed. "At least it's better if you people want me to be as your guest instead."

"This is a task, a special task." Spencer explained. "Because someone poisons our current mayor inside this city hall, you may think it is an easy task. But you have to understand. You have some work to do if you were the acting mayor."

"Uh… all right, even I'm not good in politics." Miguel said as he accepts. "Instead of an acting mayor you say, just to call me the Spanish Mayor."

Outside, Miguel wanders around in Intramuros and he sees a girl was cornered by a strange men.

"Help…Help me…" a cute girl said need in help. Miguel rushes and beats up the strange men easily. Then, he helped her.

"Are you okay… Miss?" Miguel calmly replied. "You should be careful down there."

"Thank you… sir. I was waiting for my boyfriend to arrive." A cute girl said in common.

"Oh… who might that be?"

"Could you stay to wait for him?"

"Heh, I wish I could stay." Miguel turns back on her. "But I got some things to do."

"Kikay…"

"Oh… my goodness where were you." Kikay was happy to see King as Miguel watches.

"Sorry I made you very delay. Forgive me…" King apologized.

"It's all right. There's someone save my life back then."

King sees Miguel who continues to explore the town.

"Hey! You there…" King yelled at Miguel who is wandering.

"Oh… what the… I heard about you?" Miguel noticed about King who entered the tournament the last time. "You are one of the competitors am I right."

"Oh yes… I heard that you were entered also. Why are you here in the Philippines?"

"There was a vice mayor wanted to be as their acting mayor in this capital."

"Wow, you know what, mister. You're very lucky that the mayor's job will be big money to earn."

"Look I'm not a good politician okay, miss. I was anxious find someone who did to the current ones." Miguel said smiles on Kikay.

"Wait I heard about that, it looks like we need to investigate about this. Kikay once told me there was a group called El Filibusteros. This anonymous group was quite unknown to everyone in Kikay's country." King said.

"Anyway, Since I save your girl, I want you to be as my assistant." Miguel smiled. "Then, we'll talk about those Filibusteros."

"That's was great… I'm going to be his assistant. Are you happy, Kikay."

"Please take care of him, okay, Mister." Kikay said.

"Uh… just Miguel miss, I'm quite to meet you and your jaguar friend."

"Hey! Don't say that…"

_Miguel's POV_

"Being the mayor in their capital was really rough for me. Even I'm not good on politics. My sister, I'm doing my best just to help them all out." Miguel mumbles about being the mayor in the capital. And so, he continues to explore the town.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**ArchRose: **Okay guys, my guest host is this time is Craig Marduk. So, Craig what's you're comment on having King with Kikay?

**Craig: **Well, for King I want him to fight him fair and square but. He starts our friend ship with him.

**ArchRose: **Any lasts words from him.

**Craig: **Hey you're lucky to have a girl with you, King. Just you wait and see.

**ArchRose: **they're you have it, guys. My next chapter will be a lot of hard work for that poor rebelled Spaniard. See you around…^^


	3. His First day and New Travels

**A/N: **Thanks for everything, my next review here is Miguel's first day job as a Mayor while King was his assistant. Then, three archeologist visits the two Here is Chapter 2 of this story.

_Chapter 2_

The next day, at the Manila City Hall in the capital of the Philippines, It is Miguel's first day working as an acting mayor in Manila or also known as the Spanish Mayor. Then, King arrives in the scene to tell him.

"Miguel… we have visitors today." King added. "It seems that they were three men."

"Oh…Geez, you should be careful I'm still busy." Miguel said while doing paperwork for the first time. Since he is now wearing a white buttoned shirt that folded on his both sleeves and a brown leather pants excluded his coat. "This is my first time working in this kind of a politics."

"I think it's better if you study politics first…" King said jokily.

"Oh come on, jaguar man. I grew up into a rebel and a negative type of man. Don't you ever know about this…?" Miguel growled. "Besides, I'm not like your girlfriend's nationality. I'm a Spanish Rebelled man who breaks fights in everybody."

"Uh… I think it's good if you learn something. Manly man…" King said teasing him.

"What did you say?"

"Heheh, I knew that you would be angry if I said that." King said as he growls like a jaguar.

"This is hard as I thought. I realized that being a Mayor in this town is difficult for me." Miguel mumbles at the moment he scratched his head and the three visitors arrived knowing that they were three archeologists.

"Good morning, and you must be the new acting mayor in this capital. I'm Impressed." One of the archeologist said as he introduces. "My name is Rolando Escaleras and these are my three assistant. Mr. Donato Ibanez and Ms. Clarita Gomez or you can call her Clara. Good to meet you."

"Oh, good to meet you too." Miguel greeted in a calm way. "This is my first day job here as a mayor of this capital."

"That was great. We came in to see you because we were searching about a box that was called a jeweler's box." Rolando said as he explains. "This box inside was a pile of jewelries."

"a pile of jewelries, that was kind of a rich treasure." King reacted.

"It wasn't a kind of a box you know. This box was owned by a late jeweler named Simoun. But it was thrown by Father Florentino after his death." Rolando explained.

"Nah, it's just nonsense. You people want me to excavate this stupid box." Miguel said angrily as he stands up. "If you want to find this stupid box. Then, I'm leaving."

"Forgive me, about this Manly guy or should I say the mayor. He has a bad temper if he gets trouble from the visitors." King said as he follows Miguel as the three archeologist waits for him.

King soon found Miguel got toured with the vice mayor Spence Lozada as he becomes disappointed on him. After the tour, King arrives telling Miguel about this.

"Listen, Miguel. Don't you even notice of what you did. You made the visitors becomes irritated because of your rash behavior."

"What did you say? They came here just for that stupid box." Miguel growled.

"I know what they were saying. But, be careful on your manners. I think it's the only way to find the cure for the real mayor's illness." King said telling him.

"Do we think we can save this old man's sickness." Miguel said as he cool his head off.

"Why don't you cooperate them, Miguel. I think they will tell stories about that box."

Back at the mayor's office, Miguel returns as he tells Rolando the stories about the box.

"So you finally made up your mind." Rolando said as Miguel gazes on Clarita who had the look of his deceased sister. "Hello, are you okay. Mr. Rojo?"

"Agh… sorry about that. Anyway, I need to know about that box." Miguel said in a different manner.

"Do you know about the story of El Filibusterismo or what it means to say The Reign of Greed?"

"Uh, no exactly." Miguel answered.

"This story about a pain and sorrow and grief it was made by novelist and our Filipino hero, Jose Rizal. This story about a man named Simoun a disguised jeweler who is known as Juan Crisostomo Ibarra who takes revenge against the Spanish Filipino who misfortunes him."

"I heard that my girlfriend knows about this history." King said as he listens.

"Then, his revenge is to have apomegranate-styled lamp who will give to the newly-weds. The lamp will stay lighted for only 20 minutes before it flickers; if someone attempts to turn the wick, it will explode and kill everyone—important members of civil society and the Church hierarchy—inside the house. Shortly afterwards, he unmasked as a perpetrator and take refuge to Florentino's home. After his death by poisoning, Father Florentino threw the box away."

"So the box was inside were…" King said shocking.

"Yes, they were Simoun's remaining jewels. Father Florentino hopes that they were not used by the greedy to use this. Now, that we didn't expect that the box was still in this place taking by strange men."

"So this stupid box was been taken away." Miguel said becomes infuriated.

"Exactly, those men were known as El Filibusteros it's an organization led by a man named Juan Rafael Ibarra. He is a descendant from his predecessors in the novel." Donato explained.

"What! but that was a long time ago. Right." Miguel was shocked to hear what he said. "But, why would he do something like that."

"That's why we came in to find the box that Simoun's remaining jewels was been kept. So what do you say?" Rolando said makes decision to the Spanish Mayor.

"All right, I need to know who is that Juan Rafael is. If I find that man, I'll return that box from you." Miguel accepts as King replies.

"I'll go with you too, Miguel. You really need some back up if you were in trouble."

"Well, I guess you gradually accept this offer."

"Only one condition, We need to find the antidote to cure this illness that the real mayor gets struck." Miguel added.

"Well, all right then. We'll be meeting you at the ferry." Rolando said as the three archeologist leaves.

That alluring night, King stays at Kikay's house when this song starts to play.

_I miss your love, since you've been gone__  
__I find it hard to go on_  
_The summer sky don't mean a thing_  
_I thought I'd always be strong_  
_I got a feeling inside_  
_And it's making my heart cry, cause_

_I'm missing you_  
_And it's making me blue, yeah_  
_I'm missing you_  
_But what can I do_  
_Thousand miles away, from you_

So here I am, and everything's new  
_I should be happy in love_  
_But all I know, I look deep in my eyes_  
_I've never felt so alone_  
_And this feeling inside_  
_It's making my heart cry, cause_

_I'm missing you_  
_And it's making me blue, yeah_  
_I'm missing you_  
_But what can I do_  
_Thousand miles away, from you_

_So what's the meaning of this_  
_To be living like this_  
_It ain't no fun at all_  
_I wonder where are you now_  
_(I wonder where are you now)_

King watches his girlfriend while she is sleeping. After what they did. He knew that he is leaving for a trip telling her softly.

"Kikay, I'm going to explore new things with that Manly Spanish Mayor. About those stories you told me, I've learn a lot of things. Goodnight, Kikay. I'm gonna miss you."

Meanwhile, Miguel tells all the government officials that he has to save the real mayor in this town as Spence Lozada was proud to him that he is going to save it. At the apartment, he really thinks of Clarita as he fell asleep, blushing.

The next day, Miguel is ready as King arrives in time. Then, the three archeologist arrives and one of them was Clarita who drop her suitcase and he helps her.

"Here, is this yours?" Miguel said with a half smile on his face while looking at Clarita.

"Oh, thank you so much." Clarita smiled.

"It's ok. You should be careful on your stuff, heheh." Miguel said blushing as Clarita was called by the other archeologists.

"You seem to be love sick, aren't you, Miguel." King said as he replies to him in embarassment.

"Oh come on, she kind of a pretty to me."

And so, their trip is going to the former home of Father Florentino and they set off.

* * *

**A/N:**

**ArchRose: **Hiya, guys. Finally my guest co-host of this time is none other than the current protagonist, Jin Kazama. So, tell me what are your reactions are teaming up in both Miguel and King any last words.

**Jin: **well for both I guess. It's better if Miguel doesn't want to get in my way.

**ArchRose: **Anyways, since this is the first time you become as my co-host. Aren't you happy for it?

**Jin: **You look blushing when you see me like that.

**ArchRose: **(blushes)Well, at least you were just like my crush. I need to go out for a bit, hehe…

**Jin: **Oh well, since I am her co-host. I think she needs some time. This next chapter will be their first travels very far away. See you next time, guys.


	4. His First Intimidation

**A/N: **Hey guys. This chapter will be little love theme for them at least. Here is my Chapter 3.

_Chapter 3_

During their trip, Miguel remembers the incident happened to his sister at their wedding. He can't forget and most likely he lost at the tournament which he is unable to take revenge on Jin.

"Still thinking about that incident?" King asked as he arrives.

"Uh… how come?"

"Nothing, I was asking?"

"She is the only sister that I'm getting close. But she was killed in a bombing raid." Miguel said sadly.

"You should forget about the past. Anyway, since this is our first time exploring some places."

"You were right; we came in all the way for an investigation." Miguel said with a half smile on his face while shaking his head. "I just need some confessions to that woman."

"Oh, you mean that Clarita Gomez. She kind of a pretty y' knows." King smiled.

"She is just like my sister."

Meanwhile, Kikay is working on her office in Makati, as the strange men appeared to kidnap her. Back at the ferry, in the middle of the night, Clarita is watching outside as Miguel sees her.

"Oh, you must be that manly man who helped me." Clarita asked.

"You just see me like that before."

"No, not really…"

"So anyway, how come you joined by those archeologist?" Miguel asks her.

"It's because that it's for my father's sake. That's why I'm joining on them on their expedition."

"Hmm, I see…"

"You must be Miguel a first acting mayor in Manila am I right. There's no way a Spaniard like you to become a politician." Clarita smiles on him.

"Uh… in other words, I'm not a politician really." Miguel replied blushing. "I'm just a matador who becomes a brawler and negative sided person."

"Oh…"

"They just need me there, to become their mayor."

"What just happened to the current ones?" She asked him sadly.

"The current mayor has an incurable disease in which to be a poison. I found out that someone just poisoned him. That's why that jaguar man is accompanying me to find about those El Filibusteros."

"You know, I started to attract you so much." Clarita said smiles at him.

"Uh…" Miguel becomes blushed at her as she becomes attracted to him.

"Just call me Clara…"

"I…" Miguel can't resist when she gets close to him as she kisses him deeply as he feels very fiery to her while King watches him.

"Oh oh, sounds like just like Kikay's doing." King notices the two as he followed.

Bringing to his room, he felt that her scent is stronger than his as she unbuttoned his shirt then he undress her nipping her neck as they stared each other in bed while they kissed in a passion way until he stays with her for the night.

The next day, she left to his room while he is asleep. After she left, Miguel woke up finding himself sleeping in naked realizing that Clarita was left him and he puts a towel to cover himself up going for the door. There he sees King who is sleeping.

"Huh? Hey! Jaguar man, How come you're here behind in my room?" Miguel asked.

"Wha… oh man…" King sees him in a towel. "Looks like you become intimate at her isn't it?"

"What the hell! You followed me all the way from my room." Miguel growled.

"Well… it's not like that. Clarita seems pretty desire for a manly man like you."

"Clara… I like her scent."

"You better took a shower first. We're almost there at the Florentino's home." King said as he leaves him.

Meanwhile, the strange man has waited for revenge. He smirks at it as someone calls him.

"Mr. Ibarra. We have someone were searching for the jeweler's box. After all that you found most of the remaining jewels inside."

"Is that so, we caught this girl at the moment. I guess they can't get through from me. Hmph…" Juan Rafael said with a smirk on his face. "Well then, let's try treating them first."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Jin: **hey guys, the real host is up to something. I think she has some intermission here she is…

**ArchRose: **(do singing Money Honey)

Thats m-o-n-e-y..so sexy  
Damn, I love the jam, the jet and the mansion. (Oh yeah)  
And I enjoy the gifts and the trips to the islands.(Oh yeah)  
Its good to live expensive  
You know it, but my knees get weak intensive  
When you give me k-kisses

Thats money honey,  
Well I'm your lover and your mistress  
Thats money honey  
When you touch me, its so delicious  
Thats money honey  
Baby when you tell me the pieces  
Thats money honey

Thats m-o-n-e-y...so sexy

Damn, I love the boat by the beach on the west coast. (Oh yeah)  
And I enjoy some fine champagne  
While my girls toast (Oh yeah)  
Its good to live expensive  
You know it but, my knees get weak intensive  
When you give me k-kisses

Thats money honey,  
Well I'm your lover and your mistress  
Thats money honey  
When you touch me, it's so delicious  
Thats money honey  
Baby when you tell me the pieces  
Thats money honey

You know I appreciate  
The finer things  
But its not what makes me happy as baby (I can do without a thing)  
The turn in loving is more than I can handle  
Never burn out this candle oh baby...baby

K-K-K-Kisses...Thats money honey,  
Well I'm your lover and your mistress  
Thats money honey  
When you touch me, it's so delicious  
Thats money honey  
Baby when you tell me the pieces  
Thats money honey

When you get making kisses..  
Thats money honey,  
Well I'm your lover and your mistress  
Thats money honey  
When you touch me, it's so delicious  
Thats money honey  
Baby when you tell me the pieces  
Thats money honey

When you get making kisses..  
Thats money honey,  
Well I'm your lover and your mistress  
Thats money honey  
When you touch me, it's so delicious  
Thats money honey  
Baby when you tell me the pieces  
Thats money honey

That's m-o-n-e-y...so sexy

**Jin: **Wow… that was a nice voice she had here. There's no way she'll do that. Okay she will return back here next time for more. The next chapter will be they having expedition in the house. See you around…


	5. His Discoveries and Threats

**A/N: **My next chapter will be a lot of actions, here is Chapter 4 of The Spanish Mayor in Manila. Hehe, enjoy…

_Chapter 4_

They finally arrived at the Island in which is the home of the late Father Florentino. With this, they meet a man named Ricardo Enriquez also known as the caretaker of this home as he introduces to them.

Inside, Miguel seems to found a small bottle that was covered in dust. He reveals this must be the poison as he tells Rolando to examine it.

"Hey, will you take a look at this small empty bottle?"

"Oh my, this must be the poison that Simoun drinks it. I can't believe its still here."

"Something tells me that someone who takes this and then poisoning anyone." Miguel said.

"I don't know either…"

"Did you find anything, Miguel?" King asked.

"Yeah… it seems that this poison uses for their purpose on poisoning it. Just like what they did to the current mayor."

"Wait, I think they have an antidote to cure this poison." King suggested.

"You think there's antidote in this kind of a place."

"Well…"

"Ahhh…"

Both Miguel and King heard someone screams for help as they went outside. Then, they confront by one of Juan Rafael's henchmen as Kikay takes as his hostage.

"Kikay… why are you here?" King knew his girlfriend was in trouble.

"King, baby… Do something…" Kikay screamed.

"Well well, you people want to get the antidote for that curses mayor of yours. I'm Zach I will beat you by force." Zach becomes impressed as Miguel steps in.

"Have you ever been read your last rights?" Miguel said while confronting Zach. "Don't you ever hurt an innocent girl, big guy?"

"What!!!" Zach became infuriate as Kikay bits his hand and manage to escape hiding from King's arms. "Oww, you'll pay for that…"

Zach rushes to attacks Miguel as he said angrily. "I have no time for you…" as he does fighting stance.

As he avoids and do downward punch on Zach almost knocking unconscious. Then, he does Savage Stance and continues to beat Zach. As Zach hits Miguel with an wooden bat and King to come to an aid to Miguel and beats him with his Stagger Kick knocking him down.

"Ugh… Damn, I'm disgraced…" Zach then escapes and Miguel tries to follow him.

"Hey wait, you coward…" Miguel enraged and King stops him.

"Not now, just leave him…" King said stopping him.

"But, what if he is come back for us…" Miguel growled.

"Just relax; we finally save my girl twice, though."

"You were right; I shouldn't raise my temper for this. I forgot that I'm still the acting mayor in Manila."

"I knew it…"

"Thank you…" Kikay thanked him.

"I'll be fine…" Miguel smiled.

"I guess this must be your surprise, Spanish Mayor." Clarita surprised.

"Uh… Well at least I'll go to Rolando and find some clues about it." Miguel said blushes in front of her as he goes to Rolando.

"Who was she, King Baby…?" Kikay asked.

"That's Clarita, Kikay. Miguel has a crush on her and that's his weakness." King said smiling.

Meanwhile, Juan Rafael was very upset that Zach was lost against a Spanish Brawler.

"I'm sorry sir, Juan. I was beat up by a Spaniard dude and that jaguar man."

"Silence… You have no reason to get lost by a Brawling Spaniard and Mexican Luchador." Juan Rafael said as he turns back on his henchman. "It seems that they succeed in finding the clue on the box. Hahaha… As long as this box is mine. There's no way they can't excavate."

That night, Miguel is having a dream that reoccurs the past inside Florentino's house. Miguel realize there is a map inside in this house that will make an antidote to cure the poison as he goes to find it alone.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**ArchRose: **Sorry about what happened, guys. I guess my co-host is around somewhere beating the hell out of our guest today.

**Hwoarang: **Don't you try to piss off, Kazama. Is it because that you don't want me to flirt with your cousin…

**Jin: **I don't want you to flirt with my cousin, Hwoarang. (angry) If you did that I'll kill you.

**Hwoarang: **Okay, we'll see about that…

**ArchRose: **I guess those two were just like I'm watching The Jerry Springer Show. My next chapter will be much more interesting is to find the remains of the lamp. See ya, guys… (Those two won't give up fighting…)


	6. Enraging Surprise Attack

**A/N: **This will be alluring action between the two couples here. Here we are in chapter 5.

_Chapter 5_

Miguel found some papers that consist of making an antidote. Miguel decides to find a translator about this.

The next day, Miguel wakes up seeing that Kikay is chasing Donato who is peeping on her.

"Come back here you pervert. I'm going kick your ass…" Kikay yelled at Donato as Miguel watches them, laughing. Then, he sees Clarita again is now wearing a nightgown.

"Nice gown you have wearing." Miguel gazes on her who is alluring at her.

"Is it beautiful…?"

"Yes…"

"Well you see… I can't explain this because you were cute." Miguel blushes while scratching his head.

"Oh…"

"Can we talk about for a bit?"

Then, King now maskless, he sees his girlfriend beat up Donato as he smiles at her.

"Wow Kikay, you were cute when you get angry."

"hahaha…." Kikay laughs childishly as she becomes blush to his cute looks.

Meanwhile, Miguel asks Clarita to translate the paper he found last night.

"Could you translate this, Clara?"

Clarita translates about to make an antidote as she tells him.

"It says to make an antidote you need some healing herbs that was kept by his god son, Isagani."

"Isagani…"

"That's right. So, you've been acting since I was here."

"It's because, you were just like my sister." Miguel answered.

"Your sister…"

"Yes, my sister who was killed in a bombing raid."

"Oh…"

"Clara, I'm became attracted to you because you were beautiful." Miguel admired.

"About last night, you've become much more attractive but you have passion."

"I think I'm starting to think of you. Clara."

After the conversation had, they're next task is to find the remains of the lamp that was thrown into a river. With this, Miguel found the remains of the lamp which he smells gunpowder.

"Oh my, what a monumental discovery, this will be rare."

After the excavation, Rolando finally found the remains of the lamp which got exploded as someone hears the phone ringing.

"Yes…" Miguel receive a call from the vice mayor, Spence Lozada.

"Miguel, we have bad news they're someone is trashing the office. We need you immediately."

And so, Miguel decides to return to the hall while he tells the archeologist.

"Rolando, listen. Since we find those remains we have to return back to the city." Miguel ordered. "As a mayor, I must get back."

After the whole excavation, Miguel immediately goes back to the city hall and found out it was in shambles. Miguel becomes infuriated.

"What! That's impossible… How come somebody destroys my office?" Miguel enraged as King found a note.

"I think this Zach guy must behind it." King said while handling the note.

"Damn those El Filibusteros, once I found each and every one of you. I will viciously kill all you by my hands." Miguel infuriated. "As I the Spanish Mayor, I will stop you."

"Miguel…" King was concern in his actions as for now. Miguel decides to put to stop against the El Filibusteros includes Zach.

* * *

**A/N:**

**ArchRose: **"hello guys, alongside Jin Kazama my co-host here and my next guest will be a lot of interesting is Leo."

**Jin:** "So, Leo what your comments about those two?"

**Leo:** "Well, at least they were good teaming up with each other."

**Jin:** "Any last words…?"

**Leo:** "Uh…I wish if those two having a good time with girls."

**ArchRose:** "Well there you have it. My next chapter will be a lot of surprises and discovering the truth. ArchRose signing off."

**Jin**: "Hey are you interest on me? Or getting attracted with me, huh."

**ArchRose:** "Ack… (blushes) Excuse me, I got some things to do…"

**Jin:** "…Oh boy, She really has something…"


	7. Intimates and Steamy Nights

**A/N: **Kikay, ready for this, this will be focusing between the two partners, King will be first then, Miguel. Here is Chapter 6.

_Chapter 6_

After the incident, Miguel was upset all his office was burned by Zach and his men. But, luckily everyone cleaned it up as King encourages him.

"Don't worry about your office, Miguel. I'm sure we'll find those guys who burned your office."

"I guess you're right… As a mayor I declared a non-working day." Miguel said sadly.

After he declared the non-working day, King visits his girlfriend, Kikay and he decides to take her in the movie.

"So, what movie do you want, Sweety?" King asked.

"I like romantic movies, King, baby." Kikay answered.

"Oh great, I love romantic movies too." King smiled. "But I got a surprise."

"Wow, flowers… thank you." Kikay was happy while King gives her flowers that he bought at Dangwa.

Then, they watched 'And I Love You So' movie that makes Kikay becomes kilig and King loves to hang out with her.

Meanwhile at the apartment, Miguel is strumming his guitar remembering the time just before having his negative side to his parents now, wearing a sleeveless shirt and pajamas while playing his Spanish guitar. Suddenly, someone uses a doorbell as he answers it seems that it was Clarita.

"Oh, Clara… why are you here in this late at night?" Miguel asked.

"Well…" Clarita was upset as Miguel comes up with her.

"Please get inside. There are a lot of crooks out there." Miguel accepts her to stay at the apartment.

After the movies, King was surprised to see Kikay was crying while watching.

"Kikay, you seem to be crying that time." King said happily.

"I like the movie very much. I felt that sad that Derek dies after they married to Bea."

"Say, Kikay. I want to spend a night with you. I love your shark fin's get coolly." King smiled.

"Uh… you such a naughty jaguar you are." After that, both were flirting and Kikay agrees King to spend the night with her.

Inside the apartment, Miguel sees Clarita was sad knowing that she has a problem.

"So Clara do you have a problem?" Miguel asked.

"Yes… Miguel." Clarita sadly replied. "After the excavation of the lamp, my father was upset thinking this lamp was only a trash."

"What! Did he tell you that?" Miguel was shocked seeing her in disbelief.

"But, it was a monumental discovery. There's no way it can't called a trash."

"Look, my office was burned by Zach and his cohort bastards. I won't forgive for what they did. I concerned the current mayor's condition because I don't want the mayor dies in this state."

"You were doing for it just for the current mayor." Clarita said.

"Yeah… just like my sister. I wanted to kill my brother-in law but my sister will upset if I did that."

"You have sister…"

"Yeah, she is like you. But she died on the bombing raid and I was the one who survived." Miguel said sadly.

"How come you're the mayor if you are not a politician?"

"Those guys, they just force me to become as their mayor you know. Anyway why did you leave your father?"

"I ran away because of him…" Clarita answered sadly.

"Ouch…"

"Miguel… Do you remember the time at the ferry? I realize that you had a crush on me. After I felt attracted to you."

"Uh… How did you know?" Miguel blushed. "Because, you were just like my sister. That's why I confess my attraction to you."

"If you were attracted to me, Shall I say…?" Clarita flirts on him at his heart is pounding is about to explode.

"I… I'm starting to think of you. Clara. If you get close to me you know. I felt that I'm in love with you." Miguel was blushing seeing Clarita gets flirting on him.

"That's why I've been thinking. I think I'm in love with you." Clarita confess her feeling to him.

"Clara… you're so beautiful." Miguel fell in love with Clarita until he kisses her deeply.

At Kikay's house, King caresses Kikay's shark fins that make her please since she caresses his bare thighs.

"King, I love your thighs… it's really big." Kikay said happily.

"Kikay, you want some more, I can easily took off yours." King said as he tries to do with Kikay afterwards.

Back at the apartment, he takes her to his room and Clarita took off his shirt while caresses on his bare chest. Then, he took off her jacket exposes her creamy skin and her dress underneath. He laid her on her bed staring at each others eyes.

"You know, I still remember about in the ferry. You were so hot than before."

"You act like a rebel to me, but with full of passion to you." Clarita said smiling.

"Heheh, I like what you said."

Back at Kikay's house, King was watching Kikay sleeping after what they did in the bed.

"I love her scent. She is much more like a beautiful shark girl to me." King loves her so much as he thinks what happen to Miguel. "I wonder what happen to Miguel he has some working thing to do."

Back in the apartment, both were undressed while lying on the bed together, he rubbed her back smoothly while she do rhythmic motion on him. With this, his right hand took his blanket to cover their entangled bodies and the other still on her waist.

"I love to have with you, Clara. You are my life." Miguel smiles at her and she is likes him too well.

"I love of what you did. You make me feel better if you were here." Clarita loves to get with him at all. "Goodnight, Manly man."

"Heheh, you can share my pillow to you and happy goodnight." Soon after, Clarita was asleep.

Miguel still thinks of her that she could help him about the history.

"Clara… I wish if you could help me about some history instincts." Miguel mumbled as he goes sleeping with her.

* * *

**A/N: **

**ArchRose:** "Okay, guys. my next guest will be very interesting…"

**Jin:** "…Hey, is it okay for you. (wearing his primary outfit)"

**ArchRose:** "Oh…Shit. (blushes) he is really 6 packed. Oh Man…"

**Jin:** "I know that you were attracted to me if I'm exposes my chest to you."

**ArchRose:** (reacts)"Excuse me, we're not on the love bytes show, y'know. But we have a…"

**Jin:** "There's no guest today, Rose. it's because one of the guest will come back here tomorrow. So I have some time with you."

**ArchRose:** "Oh well, no guest for today. Hehe, my next chapter will be a lot of action. See ya…"

**Jin**: "I like if I'm getting into you…"

**ArchRose:** "Uh…we're not on the Indecent Proposal y'know. (blushes) Hayz_, he is so malandi_…(He is so flirty…)."


	8. His Past Confrontations

**A/N: **This next chapter will be a lot of action based while the antagonist meets both. Here is Chapter 7.

_Chapter 7_

The next Sunday morning, Miguel wakes up and he sees Clarita who is sleeping. He remembers last night is much better than the first one and someone knocks on the door as he stands up and opens it.

"Uh… Mr. Rojo. They're someone wants you to meet at the city hall in the afternoon break." One of the boys in the dorm said.

"Wha… look its Sunday there's no working day in this day."

"I know, Mr. Lozada just came in and to tell you about it. But still, they made you a mayor like that."

"It's okay, kid. I'll get there if I have a chance." Miguel said smiles at the dorm boy.

"Um, Mr. Rojo." He said. "I guess you better put your pants on. It's kinda embarrassing…"

Miguel knew that he was naked and Clarita sees him giggling on him. He momentarily becomes red and immediately covered himself in front of her.

"Oh, come on Clara. It's embarrassing if you see me like that."

"Why would you know if I have too? It's really good on you when you were in nude." Clarita laughed.

"Clara…" he gets the towel as he covers it. "I don't want some naked truths okay. I really despise of that."

"Oh…"

"And Clara, could you teach me something about those histories and politics."

Before going at the afternoon, Clarita teaches him about the histories and some little politics. Miguel smiles at her just like he reminds of his sister that time. Then after, they arrive at the city hall to see Spence.

"Miguel you came too…" King asked.

"Why of course not, Clarita is with me." Miguel said while fixing his typical bullfighter suit.

"Hehe, you were like a bullfighter if you wear that." King smiled as he jokes on him. "Maybe you will think of me as a bull but I'm a jaguar."

"Heheh, you really can't stop teasing with that attitude of yours." Miguel reacted and Spence arrives to see them.

"So, you were here and Ms. Gomez you are here also."

"I'm just wanted to know why you are forcing the Spanish mayor to work again." Clarita asks him.

"I'm not forcing him to work like that. I have told you something bad news. (He looks at Miguel.) The El Filibusteros sent us some message it says that this will be a meeting."

"Urgh, not those bastards again. Those guys won't give up." Miguel becomes upset and they heard an explosion. As everyone went outside, King knew these men.

"Oh boy, sounds like we have a big company."

"Okay jaguar man, we have beat those guys with our bare hands." Miguel said seriously and he tells Clarita. "Take Spence to safety. It's dangerous."

"Okay…" Clarita and Spence leave and both King and Miguel engaged in a fight. During the fight, Clarita knew to make an antidote for the current mayor since she discovers the current mayor's incurable illness. Both were worn out as they were cornered.

"Shit, there's too many…" Miguel panted.

"Don't get worn out, manly man." King said while he does fighting stance and they heard a voice.

"You don't change are you, Miguel."

"What! Who are you and what do you want?" Miguel reacts as the man revealed to be Juan Rafael.

"The real jeweler's box is in my hands. I don't think if you get that." Juan Rafael said in arrogance.

"So you are Juan Rafael, you're still alive and how did you know about the stupid box." Miguel yelled.

"Is that so, this box belongs to the late Crisostomo Ibarra who disguises as Simoun. As you can see, there's no match for my guards against it." Juan Rafael becomes greed to both. "I think you can't stop me."

"You won't get with you, you bastard. This box belongs to us." Miguel growled pointing an index finger on Juan Rafael.

"Hmph, you think you can get that…" Juan Rafael smiles arrogantly to both and Kikay arrives to save his boyfriend by shooting a Rocket Launcher on the Filibustero guards and it explodes into bits.

"Don't you dare pick up on my King baby…" Kikay said angrily.

"Ugh, damn you foolish lady… I almost forgot. I was the one who poisoned their real mayor in this capital."

"What!!"

"He knows all about this. But now the right is now mine."

"You can't get away, Juan Rafael. I'll stop you myself." Miguel spats as Juan Rafael as leaves them both.

"the next time we meet, you will be dead until I'm through with you." Juan Rafael leaves the three and Miguel becomes infuriated.

"You were the one, who's going to die, you cowardly bastard…" Miguel clenched his fist and King was determined to fight while he looks on Armor King who is the bodyguard of Juan Rafael.

"Are you okay, King…?" Kikay said worried.

"I'm all right… but luckily that you kick the hell out of those guards." King sensed something will happen and Miguel was worried for the mayor's illness even as a acting mayor.

"I have to stop Juan Rafael. I met that man while I was 15. But, with the look of him now he is like that time…" Miguel mumbled as he watches the sky. "I swear that I'll stop you. I'm much liked better than before."

Miguel knows Juan Rafael and he decides to stop him by himself.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

(Live at Lee's Mansion in Bahamas)

**ArchRose: **"Okay guys, this guest of this time that Jin postponed. Was none other than his disliked foster uncle, Lee Chaolan. So, Mr. Chaolan do you have any comments about the fight with the two guys?"

**Lee: **"Well, they could fight more wisely. Not like they just cornered by them. (getting a foot massage from a girl in a swimsuit.)"

**ArchRose: **"Any last comments for it?"

**Lee: **"For Miguel he has no reflex. But for King he is better…"

**ArchRose: **Well they're you have it. The Silver haired demon is having a foot massage. My next chapter will be… Aagh!! (he pulls her foot send her in the water.)"

**Jin:** "Why are you not swimming?"

**ArchRose: **(reacts) "When did you do that?"

**Jin: **"The next chapter will be more action. Until next time, guys…"

**ArchRose: **(blushes) Ugh… _he is really_ _malandi._(he is really flirty)"


	9. His Past Stories

**A/N: **the next chapter will be more action while he tells about his past confrontation. Here is chapter 8.

_Chapter 8_

At their hideout, Armor King suspicions about Juan Rafael who was very angry after their confrontation with Miguel. Then, he coughs and Zach tries to help him.

"Master, are you okay. You are not so well." Zach was upset seeing his boss is getting weak.

"Just be quiet." Juan Rafael spats on Zach as he drinks the potion of immortality to make him feel better. "I want to live any longer even I was born in 300 years."

"But, master. If you get dose of that potion you're drinking. You will get immune on this." Zach was pretty upset seeing him.

"I don't know if I get immune. Maybe, if I have to fight him one on one." Juan Rafael was pretty upset as Armor King watches them.

"That man… it seems that he is very old man as I thought." Armor King muttered as he leaves.

"Huh? Who's there…?" Zach suspects that Armor King was no longer his bodyguard and finding out the truth.

At the clinic, Miguel, King and Kikay arrive at the clinic in which Clarita and Spence were waiting for them.

"Clara… what is that stuff?" Miguel asked.

"That's an antidote, Spence found a healing herb that was hidden thru the secret box and then I make this as an antidote."

"That was a relief… So, we can save the mayor."

"I hope so…"

With this, Clarita gives the antidote to the current mayor in Manila as he drinks it. Then after he feels much better after he drinks the antidote.

"Uh… what am I doing here…?" The current mayor asked them.

"Mayor Sanchez, we were worried." Spence was happy and he looks on Miguel.

"So you must be the person who takes over my role as the mayor. You have a lot of potential. I must say…"

"Well, at least you were alive and well, sir." Miguel smiled.

"My name is Adolfo Sanchez and I'm the real mayor in this capital. I knew that you were the ones who can care about my illness." Adolfo was quite getting recovered from the illness as he told them. "I will tell everything about to make this capital a better place. I really need some rest."

Back at the office, Miguel was sad he remembers Juan Rafael who confronts him earlier and King, Kikay and Clarita arrived on his office.

"Miguel, you're still at the office." Clarita said as he looks at them.

"Yea I know…"

"Anyways, we should get back to our home y' know. It's kinda getting dark in the city hall." King said while he tells them.

"There's a story I really need to tell you before we're going to leave in this city hall." Miguel said while he lowers his head. "Their current mayor chooses me to be his caretaker since he is an old man. But it's all about Juan Rafael."

"Can we listen…?" Kikay smiled childishly.

"Of course…"

The three stays in the office as Miguel tells them about Juan Rafael.

"How did you met Juan Rafael?" Clarita asked.

"Well, that was 11 years ago. I met that man by the name Juan Rafael Ibarra. He is a Filipino-spanish with no discipline like me. Since I heard about Rolando's stories about the history of Simoun, I found out everything about that man. When I was 15 that man is very greed on the money and he has the same style as mine in brawling.

_Flashback 11 years ago_

"You should fight more wisely, boy. You are not very good." Juan Rafael boasts Miguel who is beat up.

"Urgh, don't you dare make me a bad manner. You…" Miguel was angry and Juan Rafael leaves.

Miguel explains that he has a negative side between in his home country in Spain and he reveals to them that he was really a rebel. After his sister takes care of his injuries before her death, he really cares for her.

"You should be careful of what you did, Miguel."

"Sorry, sis… I make everyone very upset because of me." Miguel said sadly.

"You know, Miguel. Juan Rafael is different. Do you know why?"

"Um…"

"He was born in 1896. He is the descendant of Juan Crisostomo Ibarra and he is still lived within 300 years."

"What! That man who beat up in this kind of age. That was crazy…" Miguel was shocked about what she said to him.

"I think it's the time to change to ways, Miguel. You still have to time to change things."

_Flashback Over_

"Now I realize that Juan Rafael still alive and I saw him after 11 years. That will be abnormal. In fact, we got to stop him and get that box."

"To tell you this… Once the box we retrieve has to thrown back into the sea. Miguel. That Juan Rafael seems to be greedy when it comes to jewels." King said and someone arrives.

"The office is open, come inside!!!" Miguel yelled as the person revealed to be Armor King.

"So this is the mayor in this capital…" Armor King sees everyone is in the office.

"Well, the real mayor was going to have a recovery soon, so I take his place for a while."

"Why are you here, Armor King?" King asked. "I saw you working with that greedy man."

"Nope, I'm just pretending as his bodyguard. You see, Juan Rafael is coughing in his territory. I think that was the time he is going to die from old age." Armor King explained.

"Are you serious…?" Miguel said shocking. "That bastard is going to die by it."

"I don't know but, what I saw he drinks a potion of immortality to make his life much longer." Armor King said as he warned them. "I warned you, Juan Rafael is a tough customer and you find out about the secret."

Armor King leaves them and Miguel finally understands this.

"I have to stop Juan Rafael in my hands…" Miguel said as he clenched his fist wanted to fight Juan Rafael one last time.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Jin: **"Sorry to say guys, the next guest for today is my good friend, Ling Xiaoyu. So, Xiao, do you have any comments about this history they were making?"

**Xiaoyu: **"It seems that the history came to a twist, Jin. And also, that antagonist seems drinking a potion like that."

**Jin: **"Oh, and what do you say about the story…"

**Xiaoyu: **"I wish if she keep it up making this and this story is very nice…"

**Jin: **"They're you have it, this next chapter will be a lot of teaching to the bullfighter. See ya then… (she gooses his butt.) Hey!!!

**ArchRose: **"haha, I got you. Nippy boy…"

**Jin: **"(grunts) Urgh, no fair… you touch my butt…"


	10. The Real Truth

**A/N: **Okay guys, this next chapter will be a lot of teaching to Miguel. Here is chapter 9.

_Chapter 9_

The next day, he spent some time with the current mayor in Manila who had recovered from the poison. Then, he teaches him to learn some more politics. After that, he finally decides the truth to tell Miguel about it.

"Miguel, I know that you have a potential of being a mayor in this capital." Adolfo said while watching the capital.

"Mr. Sanchez, I finally learn a lot on how to be like you and what's next."

"I have to tell you something about the truth. That I'm the descendant of Padre Florentino." Adolfo then said to him as he was shocked.

"Huh? You…"

"That's true, Miguel. Living my whole life as a mayor was rough for me from my age. I know why Juan Rafael planned for poisoning me that time. He wanted to find the jeweler's box that Simoun's remaining jewels has been kept."

"You mean that stupid box that Rolando was talking about." Miguel said shocking on what he said.

"Yes, my father told me that this box is not use for greed. If you find that box you must throw it back to the sea that my ancestor did." Adolfo said.

"But, Mr. Sanchez… What about your work here. You can't leave that."

"I know. I hate to say to my officials that my life will end soon enough. You will be the one to replace me as the mayor in Manila."

"So then, I will be the mayor if you were…"

"You must stop Juan Rafael. He clinging his life because he is going to die from old age living his life for 300 years. Drink the immortality potion will be useless for him to live his life too long. But it will not work for him. But for you, Miguel you are the only one can stop him."

At Kikay's house, Kikay sees King's under boots have blue paws on it as she was seeing it.

"Wow, there's no way your boots have paws on it. Are you sure you were going to fight those guys." Kikay said in a happy manner.

"Yeah, Kikay. I'm going to fight these guys with the manly bullfighter." King said.

"Anyways, could you teach me to fight?" Kikay said wanted to learn how to fight. "And you know I'm a shark girl and you're a jaguar man. I want to fight just like you."

"Uh…"

"I'll teach her something pretty good, King." Armor King arrives and King was happy. "I like if someone want to learn how to fight anyone."

"Thanks…"

After that, Armor King starts to train Kikay to become like her boyfriend King. Arriving outside, King sees Miguel who is in the bullfighter suit ready to fight Juan Rafael.

"I guess you were ready, manly matador." King teased.

"Hehe, yea… I'll stop Juan Rafael but where could his hide out will be?"

"In Intramuros on the riverside." Armor King knows the place as he replies. "Their hideout is at the back of the cathedral near from the river."

"All right, I finally got it where they are. Let's go and find Juan Rafael." Miguel finally decides to go to their territory and crush Juan Rafael.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**ArchRose: **"Okay my next guest of this time was a blue eyed brunette, Anna Williams. So Anna, why did you slapping Lee's butt after you beat the hell out of him."

**Anna: **"(laughs) Haha, I knew that he is squealing like a pig. It's the best thing if I have with him."

**ArchRose: **"Any comments about the story."

**Anna: **"it's certainly a nice story…"

**ArchRose: **"Well, that's it for today, our next chapter will be much more action to go. (Jin gooses her butt) Hey!!"

**Jin: **"(laughs) I got you. Yours are pretty smooth…"

**ArchRose: **"See you guys, I have to deal with my perverted co-host."


	11. Infiltration, Intramuros

**A/N: **Okay, this next chapter will be an infiltration against the El Filibusteros. Here is chapter 10.

_Chapter 10_

Arriving at Intramuros, everyone prepares to fight the Filibusteros guards. King beats up with DDT while Miguel does brawling moves with them. Then, Kikay does biting one of the guards and wrestle it with a Swipe DDT. Then after, King got beat up until Armor King arrives and wrestle it with a choke slam.

"Thanks…" King thanked Armor King for helping then he tells Miguel to find Juan Rafael.

After all the beating, Miguel beats one of them with his Exciter move. Then, he finally confronts Zach.

"Well well, master was pretty busy preparing for fighting against you, Manly man."

"Don't try to patronize me, wise guy. I'm having a bad day to square off Juan Rafael." Miguel said seriously.

"Why you…" Zach tries to do the beating and Armor King blocks its way to him.

"Miguel, I'll take care of everything else here. You go and find him."

"Thanks, for the helping gray jaguar man." Miguel then leaves and Zach was pissed off on Armor King.

"You armored fool, are you coop up with those guys." Zach was pissed off and pointing an index finger on Armor King. "You become a traitor as well."

"Hmph, is that so. That old man will be dead soon enough." Armor King said with confident on fighting Zach.

"You can't say that…" Zach becomes infuriated rushes to attack Armor King and engaged in a fight.

On the way to find Juan Rafael, Miguel beats up the other Filibustero guards by walloping around and putting a choke punch on it. Then, the other guard behind him almost attacks him but ended up using the Bucking and do savage stance.

"…You should fight more wisely." Miguel sighed leaving the defeated guards and to find Juan Rafael.

However, Kikay was cornered by guards, after all the times she can fight them alone and Rolando, Donato and Clarita arrives and Donato head butts one of the guards and took aid with Kikay. Then, Kikay do a corkscrew move on the guards as King does a clothesline.

Meanwhile, Miguel finally arrives, and he breaks the door using the Dual Hammer move and finally confronts Juan Rafael.

"Juan Rafael, I finally found you. You're greedy schemes are over…" Miguel said raising his anger.

"Over?" Juan Rafael looks in Miguel with a grin on his eyes. "I don't think if you and I could fight."

"Shut it, that stupid box belongs to us. Now you give it back to us!!" Miguel exclaimed.

"That box belongs to me, you rebelled matador. I will take you by force."

"Hmph, just make me Juan Rafael. I'm going to beat you one last time from you." Miguel points an index finger on Juan Rafael as they begin to fight.

* * *

**A/N:**

**ArchRose: **"hiya, guys. My next guest will be a lot of frail for me it's Jin's hot headed rival. Hwoarang. So, what comments on their fight scenes in my story."

**Hwoarang:** "I like what their fighting today. But forgive me about what happened that time with Kazama."

**ArchRose:** "So, I forgave for what happened that time. Any comments with it?"

**Hwoarang:** "I hope that spanish manly can stop that old man."

**ArchRose: ** "Well they're you have it. My next chapter will be an undying duel between the two. See ya guys next time…(mumbles) Finally, he is not here today."


	12. Undying Duel

**A/N: **All right, this chapter will be a duel fight with the two here is chapter 11.

_Chapter 11_

Miguel constantly remembers the past that he was beat up by Juan Rafael from 11 years and he started to attack him as he avoids it and he do a downward punch but misses.

They take blow by blow with each other as both have the beating thru their faces.

"You become much bizarre as I thought. They're no way that you can stand up like that."

"Don't you ever piss me off, Juan Rafael? You make the real mayor suffers from your own purpose and now using the box is for you to grudge against them. Are you out of your mind…?" Miguel spats on Juan Rafael as he strikes him with his punch putting him getting suffered or worse.

"You don't change are you? You people should be dead if it discovers my plans. Now, I'll finish you up after I'm through with you…" Juan Rafael does to make a blow on Miguel as he breaks free and beats him with his Bucking move. Miguel raises his anger while cleaning the blood on his face.

"You're the one who is not changing. You're just being a historian for your own ambitions." Miguel said angrily.

"Ugh… that's it…" Juan Rafael tries to strike his blow on him while Miguel starts yawning and does savage stance. Then, he unleashes his Burly Sneer downward punch unblockable move and easily knocks him down. After that, Miguel crouches while looking on Juan Rafael.

"Do you think you can beat me up just like from 11 years. Ha, but not anymore…"

"I don't think so…" Juan Rafael points a gun on Miguel. "You can beat me easily but this will kill you."

Juan Rafael tries to trigger but he realize that it was empty and Miguel sees that he has no bullets at all.

"Hmph, you're empty handed. If you want to kill me then, do it." Miguel reacts on Juan Rafael and he realizes that he's becoming old.

"Uh… What's happening…?" Juan Rafael suffers his own body as he drinks the potion of immortality. But it is not work on him. "Damn, this potion is not working but why…"

"It seems that potion is not work on you this time. You'll never live a longer life. Your body is now immune into it." Miguel said serious to a dying Juan Rafael.

"Ugh… Help…Me…" Juan Rafael struggles to help but he refuses and he collapsed clinging his life but still refuse and after he dies of old age.

"Ugh, what a pestering old man, living in 300 years will be no good to live any longer. You can't live your life to the fullest." Miguel said to himself after Juan Rafael dies in old age. "All I want is to be a better man not a rebel like me who is constantly fighting."

After the fight, King and Armor King finally saw Miguel who is walking and know that Juan Rafael dies in a fight. Therefore, he carries box inside were the remaining jewels of Simoun that Juan Rafael takes it for his own purpose. With this, he takes the box along with Rolando.

"So why are we here in the sea?" Rolando asked.

"We came in to throw this box back to where it belongs." Miguel said while he looks on Rolando.

"But we plan to keep it in the museum. We don't need to throw that away."

"Okay jaguar men. Just throw that box… right now." Miguel orders King and Armor King to throw the box as it succeeds.

"No, aww… that's the only box that we have to take… when you decided to throw it back to the sea."

"To tell you the truth, using the box of jewels could cause of the path of greed. You will become a greedy type of person who will never give to someone from your jewel it will use for its bad purposes." Miguel explained.

"That's what you planned…"

"I guess…"

"Miguel… I think Mr. Lozada just called us. Mayor Sanchez was in a hospital. I think he had sick."

"We got to get there…and fast." Miguel and the others decide to go at the PGH.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Jin: **"Okay, everyone my next guest of this time was my blond body guard and Anna's sister, Nina Williams to tell me Nina. What comments about the fight between those two?"

**Nina: **"Since you're my bodyguard. I prefer that those two were good on fighting. But for that other man he is really frail when he becomes old."

**Jin: **"That was ouch… So, any last words about this…"

**Nina: **"Well at least that Spaniard is going to kick your ass if you not ready to fight. And also, the woman you've been looking for is trying to guest your red headed rival Hwoarang."

**Jin: **"Well that's for it, guys. The next chapter will be a pitiful chapter for that Spaniard. Till…next time. (sighs) I wonder where she is right now."


	13. Sanchez's last word, Rojo becomes mayor

**A/N: **Okay one last chapter to go, this next chapter will be a lot of sad thing will happen to the current mayor. Here is chapter 12… Have fun…

_Chapter 12_

At in PGH (Philippine General Hospital), Miguel was pretty worried for the mayor as he visits.

"You finally came back…" Spence was pretty loyal to him as he enters the room that the mayor was confined.

"Mr. Sanchez, why… Why didn't you tell me that you're in the hospital before I found Juan Rafael? I realize that the poison still engulfs with you." Miguel reacted.

"No, Miguel. I'm really recovered from the poison. But, I really can't tell you that I have a cancer is in 4th stage." Adolfo explained.

"What! What about your work as mayor? Who's going to replace you there?"

"I guess that, it was you will replace me. Spence doesn't want to become to be as mayor. But for you have a potential." Adolfo was concern as Miguel takes his hand.

"Mr. Sanchez. I don't want just my sister who died at the bombing raid. But I learned a lot of things from you."

"Even you are not a Filipino like the other a Spaniard like you have some respect motives. You are the one to replace me as mayor in Manila I entrust you, Miguel. Adolfo said his last words to him. "I really need some rest, Miguel."

"Mr. Sanchez…" Miguel felt upset seeing Adolfo dies from his hands and he decides to follow his word to him.

In Plaza Miranda, Miguel tries his best to speech for the mayor's death and the people were upset about the bad news.

"But he told me one last thing. I'll replace him as a mayor in this capital even I'm different than anyone else. I can help you in times in need. Now who's with me…" the people were happy to find Miguel was now the mayor in Manila.

With this, he build school house for the kids, clearing operations donate to the poor, and arrest all other people are making a crime spree. After all is done, he is called as the Spanish Mayor in Manila and someone arrives reveal to be King.

"Hey, manly man, you look changed after all you stop Juan Rafael." King said as he stands up and looking at the window.

"I know. I almost forgot ever since the real mayor dies in cancer. I didn't know that he teaches me before he tells me that he had this." Miguel felt understand the situation he has been.

"You know, you were so lucky you become a real mayor in this capital. But, what about Miss Clarita, you'll miss her."

"Oh yes, we have to celebrate for being a mayor in this capital. After all I helped the poor people." Miguel finally made up his decision to make a party at night after he became the mayor in the capital in Manila.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

**ArchRose: **(sighs)"Thank goodness, I finally finishing guessing around other characters. (steps into Jin) If this guy won't try to follow me after all he's my co-host."

**Jin: **(reacts) "Hey why did you step me up like that?"

**ArchRose: **"I didn't know that you were around? (mumbles) Great! He's really here… (leaves)"

**Jin: **"Oh come on, you can't walk away like that. I love to hang with you if you were here."

**ArchRose: **"Oh brother, even he is cute. It doesn't matter what he is going to do…"


	14. The Reigning Celebration

**A/N: **hey this is the last and final chapter of this fic of mine. Get ready here is the final chapter.

_Chapter 13_

Miguel prepares a party for his success as the mayor in Manila and everyone are groove in dancing. Armor King became a bodyguard for the mayor and he sees a cute girl with features and he smells her scent.

"This woman, is it Victoria? Oh my god, she is here." Armor King can't believe that she is here and he goes follow her.

King entertains the guest as he became a wise assistant to the official and Kikay watches him happily. King then decides to marry Kikay. At the balcony, Miguel still reminisces in his tragic past and Clarita comes up with him.

"You still remember something, Miguel."

"Uh… Yeah, Clara… I still remember the past." Miguel said wondering.

"Why, is it because that, I'm like your sister to you…" Clara smiled.

"Clara…" Miguel embraces Clarita amorously to his arms from her waist. In fact, he is in love with her as they broke up embrace. He puts a ring on her and she was shocked looking at the ring

"Wow, it's a nice ring…thanks."

"Clara, I've been thinking because I like you so much. So, will you marry me?"

"Oh yes… I love you so much…" She embraces him as they kissed passionately to their lips.

"Clara… wanna dance?" Miguel said happily to her.

"Oh sure, I love what you did today."

While they dance, King sees them do his traditional style of dance in Spanish and he tells him.

"Hey, manly man you look good when you dance like that. It's better if you strum your Spanish Guitar." King teased him happily.

"Heheh, I wish if you and your shark girl get married. But I got something to do with Clara…" Miguel sighed with a smile on his face and so the party continues and Miguel and Clarita are now a happy couple.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**ArchRose: **"we'll this show is over. Hayz, it's break time."

**Jin: **"Since the show is now over, I guess it's time for us to get along."

**ArchRose: **(sighs) "excuse me, I really don't relate to you. Well I guess the story is over."

**Jin: **"You know, I want to get along with you and besides you were the one who inspired me."

**ArchRose: **"Okay, I like what you did today. (he carries her.) Hey!!"

**Jin: **"I already told you, I like to get along with for now…"

**ArchRose: **"Hayz, he is really _malandi_ and a cute guy that I met…"

(the end)


End file.
